Kagero Days
by xmomo-chanx
Summary: Para Butch todo cambio de repente un día de verano en el que murio su hermosa amiga azabache de ojos esmeralda... aquella historia siempre tenia un solo final, estaba decidido a cambiarlo... por ella... Kaoru /Songfic/


**Disclaimer/Declaimer** - Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus autores.

Songfic - Hitsume Miku = Kagero Days = es propiedad de Shizen no Teki-P.

Esta adaptación a la historia es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

_Esta es mi primera hstoria de las Ppgz, especificamente de Kaoru y Butch, espero y les agrade, por posibles confusiones les recomiendo ver la canción es la que esta basada esta historia despues de leer, si lo pueden ver con sub al español le entenderan un poco mejor._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Kagero Days**

.

.

Un chico de tez pálida y de un color de cabello tan negro como la noche, el cual le tapaba un poco un lado de la cara y ojos verdes, se encontraba en un parque, mirando su celular.

El 15 de agosto, a las 12 y media de la tarde.

O al menos eso era lo que decía la pantalla del celular que tenía en la mano, no podía quejarse, hacia buen tiempo, se dijo mirando al cielo mientras se balanceaba muy lentamente en el columpio en el que estaba, hasta que un brillante rayo de sol le dio directamente en la cara que tuvo que poner su mano para que no le lastimase la vista, tanto sol podría enfermarlo.

Miro a su lado, en el otro columpio, estaba una hermosa chica de grandes ojos color esmeralda y cabello corto azabache, hablaba con ella, sin haber nada mejor que hacer.

— Hace buen tiempo, no Kaoru – le dijo a su acompañante, la cual solo asintió vagamente con la cabeza.

— Pero ¿sabes Butch? No me gusta mucho el verano – murmuro con fiereza mientras acariciaba un gato negro que se había encontrado y se dejaba acariciar. Después volvió su vista al chico y le sonrió divertida, él solo miro como acariciaba al gato que tenía en brazos, no tenían nada más que hacer.

— Aah, el gato huyo de ti – le dijo, viendo como el gato saltaba de los brazos de la chica y salía corriendo directo a la avenida que quedaba justo enfrente de aquel parque, de pronto sintió como Kaoru dejaba de estar a su lado y perseguí al gato.

Miro con horror como la hermosa chica de ojos esmeralda corría persiguiendo al gato sin importarle en lo más mínimo la avenida y al parecer no se dio cuenta cuando la luz del semáforo cambiaba a un deslumbrante rojo, indicando que no deberían atravesar.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, estiro su brazo con la esperanza de alcanzarla y ella solo volteo a verlo, pero de pronto, un camión apareció de la nada, Kaoru grito y el camión golpeo fuertemente el cuerpo de la chica, salpicando la sangre por doquier y sobre todo en Butch, quien solo veía el cuerpo inerte de la chica en la acera.

La sangre esparcida mezclada con el perfume de Kaoru lo ahoga, solo pudo taparse la boca con ambas manos y empezar a llorar.

Entre la bruma de la mentira, Butch alzo la vista y al otro lado de la avenida estaba un chico muy particular, de cabello naranja y ojos tan rojos como la sangre vestido con una campera roja con sus manos metidas en la bolsa de esta y mirándolo de forma burlona.

— Esto no es mentira – reía maliciosamente el extraño chico.

Butch se sorprendió por lo dicho, lo último que percibió fue el cielo azul del verano, al igual que al interrumpir a una cigarra, el cuerpo de su amiga y al extraño chico diciéndole adiós, de pronto todo se esfumo de golpe…

_Muchos relojes corrían y avanzaban, excepto uno y un chico peli naranja lo mancho de sangre rápidamente…_

Con el tic tac del reloj Butch despertó en su cama, sorprendido y aliviado miro hacia el reloj de su habitación.

— ¿Qué hora es? – murmuro aun acostado, miro a su lado y encontró su teléfono, se incorporo en su cama y reviso la hora.

14 de agosto, pasadas las 12 de la tarde.

Miro por la ventana de su habitación, el cielo azul y recordó la molesta voz de una cigarra.

Estaba en el mismo parque, en los mismos columpios y con su amiga, era lo mismo…

— Pero ¿sabes? Es un poco extraño – dijo Butch preocupado y algo perturbado, entonces vio como el mismo gato aparecía y ella lo acariciaba, era exactamente igual – Ayer, vi como caminábamos por este mismo parque en un sueño – continuo, entonces el gato salto de los brazos de Kaoru y se fue, en el momento que ella lo iba perseguir Butch tomo rápidamente su brazo, recordando su sueño – ¿Y si nos vamos ya a casa?

No sabía exactamente si pasaría lo que soñó, pero no se arriesgaría a averiguarlo, a Kaoru le sorprendió un poco la actitud de Butch pero solo asintió y se fue con él en otra dirección.

En cuanto pisaron la acera cerca de unos grandes edificios, la gente a su alrededor miraba y apuntaba hacia arriba, él detuvo su andar y dirigió su vista a los cielos, Kaoru siguió caminando y paso a su lado, abrió la boca.

En lo más alto del edificio estaba en construcción y un cable que sostenía enormes vigas de hierro se rompió.

No pudo hacer nada, del cielo cayo una enorme barra de hierro seguida de muchas más que directamente atravesaron el cuerpo de la chica, miro todo con horror, no tardo en escuchar el sonido de los gritos de la gente y el de los carrillones de vientos rotos que llenaban el hueco entre los pocos árboles que estaban ahí.

Pudo ver al mismo gato que su amiga acariciaba en el parque, aquel animal lo miraba de una forma extraña, pero no podía perder el tiempo, se acerco rápidamente con horror a Kaoru, pero de la nada apareció aquel extraño chico de nuevo frente a él, con esa misma sonrisa burlona.

Era una escena tan irreal para él…

— Esto no es mentira – reía maliciosamente el extraño chico.

Aquel chico de ojos rojos lo tomo del brazo y lo aventó hacia atrás haciéndolo retroceder, mientras su visión se desvanecía, miro el rostro de Kaoru, a pesar de estar con sangre y agonizando, la alcanzo a ver sonreír.

_Un reloj más se paro y fue manchado por aquel chico con sangre… _

Nuevamente despertó en su habitación, en su cuarto, pero esta vez fue de golpe, horrorizado, impactado, inquietante, desconcertado, no sabía cómo se sentía, pero tenía que encontrar a Kaoru, salió corriendo de su casa directo al parque, y tal como sospecho ella estaba ahí sentada en el mismo columpio.

No la saludo, solo la levanto de prisa de aquel columpio y se la llevo.

— Butch ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntaba, pero el pelinegro no le respondía solo la jalaba del brazo y la hacía correr.

Llegaron a un puente, Butch subió rápidamente y se estremeció al ver a aquel chico de ojos rojos esperándolo y más apartado al mismo gato negro, y sin poder evitarlo soltó a Kaoru y ella se tropezó con sus pies y cayó de las escaleras, estrellándose con el pavimento, empezando a llenarlo con la sangre que salió de su cuerpo.

Butch vio a Kaoru aterrorizado y el chico volvió a sonreír maliciosamente y volvió a perder el conocimiento.

_Aquel chico peli naranja y de ojos rojos veía todos los relojes y en cada uno de ellos se veía, una forma diferente en la que moría aquella bella chica azabache y todos manchados de sangre._

Todo volvía al inicio, ya había visto a Kaoru morir de diferentes maneras y de distintas formas desde ahorcada hasta ahogada, ya no podía más, solo quería verla sonreír nuevamente, su mente estaba más que consternada, ahora solo gritaba y lloraba, por más que intentara salvarla no podía.

Había perdido el conocimiento incontables veces, y ese chico de sonrisa burlona siempre estaba ahí.

Ese ciclo se ha repetido por décadas, de eso Butch se había dado cuenta.

En este cliché de historia, tan solo debía de haber un final…

— Mas alla de este verano que se repite, ha de existir… algo más – se murmuro así mismo, recordando como pasaban el tiempo ambos antes que todo esto pasara, estando en aquel mismo parque, viendo como Kaoru corría para alcanzar al gato, tal como la primera vez, como el primer día de verano.

Estaba decidido…

De pronto antes de que Kaoru llegase a la avenida y sucediese lo que le tendría que pasarle a la chica, Butch la aparto y salto él a la avenida donde el camión ya venía, en ese momento el camión lo golpeo, los ojos esmeraldas de la chica eran como borroso reflejos de la sangre esparcida de Butch.

Pudo ver a aquel chico extraño de ojos rojos poco antes de ser golpeado por el camión, pero ahora ya no tenía su sonrisa burlona, estaba sorprendido y derramaba lágrimas, por la acción que había realizado Butch.

— Te lo mereces – fue lo que le dijo a aquel chico, realmente se lo quería decir, por todas aquellas veces que se burlaba de las desgracias de Kaoru, todas aquellas veces se habían convertido en sus días normales de verano.

Ese también habría sido otro día normal de verano, pero todo eso terminaba hoy… lo cambiaria…

Kaoru lloraba por lo le había sucedido a Butch, pero antes de que el pelinegro muriera, se sorprendió al observar a una extraña chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio de mirada fría atrás de su amiga.

_En aquel extraño lugar todos los relojes, esta vez azules estaban destruidos y hechos pedazos por una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubia de mirada fría._

_..._

El 14 de agosto

Despertaba una bella chica de ojos esmeraldas y cabello azabache en su cama, estaba llorando.

— He vuelto a fallar – se dijo mientras lloraba y abrazaba un gato.

De pronto esa extraña chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio apareció en su habitación con una sonrisa…

Tendría otra oportunidad para salvar a Butch de morir…

Y si para salvarlo tendría que morir cada vez… lo haría…

Lo peor de todo, no lo había logrado, de nuevo…

Él siempre terminaba salvándola…

Era un ciclo sin fin…

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Realmente espero que les haya gustado esta poco usual historia jeje ^.^ de mi pareja favorita KaoruXButch.<em>

_Me gustaria saber que tal les parecio, haganme saber cualquer duda pregunta, recomendación o alguna otra cosa *.* y asi poder mejorar en proximas historias que tengo pensado publicar._

_Se despide de ustedes _

**_xmomo-chanx _**


End file.
